


Starship 15-A2 Drabbles

by bijouandthecircus



Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: More characters will be added as they come up - Freeform, Other, i’m not great at tagging things, just these two living their lives and being happy together, krayonder is probably the most reliable narrator in this, no real plot, specs is non-binary, these are just drabbles as of now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijouandthecircus/pseuds/bijouandthecircus
Summary: A collection of drabbles from the daily lives of the Starship 15-A2 crew! Mostly Spayonder because it’s what they deserve
Relationships: Krayonder/Specs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1: Insecurities

Most soldiers kept themselves in shape once they’d done their time in the Robot Wars, never really knowing whether they’d go back into the heat of battle or not. This wasn’t the case, however, when 22 year old Daniel Krayonder made it through his 2 years in the war. No, the first thing Krayonder did once his and Specs’ time in the war was up was order two large pizzas and finish them off, only enlisting the help of his partner with the last three slices of pizza that he just couldn’t manage to eat. With his livable salary he was now making as a ranger, Krayonder managed to eat to his heart’s content and had gained a nice little gut by the time Specs and him were assigned to Starship 15-A2 about a year and a half into their period of rest from action. 

Specs hadn’t fared much better at keeping themselves from gaining a softer frame, not that they hadn’t already had soft edges back at the academy, even in the war when they were at their most fit, they’d always managed to have a little extra fluff that came as a side effect to having a figure. This softness only seemed to increase once their time fighting ended and Krayonder’s love of food became a bigger part of Specs’ life. Living with him at the academy was one thing because each of them was living meal to meal, but now that they’d made  _ real _ money, they ate  _ real _ good. 

Neither complained, neither saw anything wrong with how soft both of them seemed to grow around the edges. 

And it certainly wasn’t like neither of them was fit. No, both of them did their fair share of cardio and weight training and manual labor, but it really only served as a means to keep them at steady weights rather than thin them both out. 

No, neither one saw anything wrong with some softness and flab. Not unless it was a particularly bad night, one where dark and ugly thoughts seemed to trickle into one's ears and fill their brain until all one could see themselves as was disgusting and undeserving. These nights weren’t common for Specs and Krayonder, not when they got to lay in each other’s arms and simply float happily in a world of just them. Loving and being loved in a little cycle that couldn’t be broken by the darkest insecurities. 

Or so they both liked to believe. 

Still, this happened to be one of those odd nights, one where Specs fell asleep in the engine room while tinkering away at a new holder for the warp crystals. One moment, they were aligning a metallic column and the next, they were facedown on their desk, snoring away as those evil little thoughts began to creep in. Each thought poked at their pudgy stomach or their stretch marks or their wide thighs or how their arms didn’t seem nearly as muscular as they were or  _ how Krayonder shouldn’t love someone so damned fat, how he just settled because he was desperate.  _ Specs didn’t want to believe it, they didn’t believe it. For the most part. One little part of their brain lent itself to these cruelties though, allowing those sick little thoughts to be spun into a darker nightmarish world where those ideas were right. Krayonder didn’t love them here. He settled for them. What if he did just settle?

_ Oh dead god, he had just settled _ . 

During this hellish time for Specs, Krayonder took to sprinting through the ship in an attempt to find them. He couldn’t fall asleep without at least knowing that they were still breathing, he hadn’t been able to fall asleep without seeing them since the war. No he needed to know Specs was okay. If Specs was okay, then he’d be okay. If Specs was still breathing, he’d keep on breathing. If he could hold Specs, he could feel secure. It was all very simple to him. 

So when his first look around the lab for Specs didn’t end with them in his arms, Krayonder began to worry. The lower decks of the ship were all reserved as the Specs Zone, so he had about...12 possible rooms they could’ve ended up in. So he checked the botany room. No Specs. Lab 2.0? No Specs. Medical wing? No Specs. Chemistry lab? No Specs. Library? No. Astronomy room? No. Panic mode? Hell yeah, man! 

Krayonder dashed down the stairs to the engine room, sure that if Specs wasn’t in any of their usual spots, they’d be down there. And he was right! There they were! His totally radical and hot Specs! 

He carefully made his way across the minefield of various tools, trinkets, and projects to Specs before pressing a loving little kiss to their curls and scooping them up into his arms. 

_ Oh dead god, he loved them with all of his heart. _

A slight shift of weight dragged Krayonder out of his little mental checklist of things he noticed about Specs that made them just  _ that perfect _ to him. 

“Krayonder..?” The mumbled response from his tired partner brought a bright grin to his face. 

“Yeah, babe?” Krayonder whispered out to them as he began his tricky trek back to the stairs. Just avoid breaking, spilling, or tripping over anything and everything will work out. 

“Do you really love me..? Even like- well, like  _ this _ ?” Specs managed out groggily, not bothering to elaborate due to their barely conscious state. 

“What d’you mean? Even tired? Hell yeah, man, I love you no matter how sleepy you are.” And there’s that dopey grin Specs’ loves oh so much. 

“No no, even..you know, all gross..” They tried again, not really wanting to use the three letter word looking over them. 

“Just cuz you worked hard doesn’t make you gross, you don’t look gross to me. Maybe a little sweaty, but not gross.”

“No, I mean- aren’t I heavy for you to carry?”

“Nah, man, I love carrying you around! It’s like nothing now!”

“Krayonder, don’t you think I’m a little too fat?” 

There. They said it. Their insecurity was released out into the world and now came the guilt of seeing how sad it made him. The way his grin seemed to crumble and his grip on Specs tightened ever so slightly as he began to process what they’d asked him. 

“No! No no no, not at all, man! Why would you think that? Did someone say something to you? You know, if someone’s bugging you, Junior and I can handle it-“

“No one is bothering me, I just think you could do better than me. I’m just me.”

“But you’re my totally rad, super hot theyfriend. Why would I want anyone else?” Krayonder furrowed his eyebrows as though he couldn’t even imagine wanting anyone except the person in his arms and, in all honesty, he couldn’t. Specs was perfect to him. 

Specs fell quiet at that, spending most of the walk back to their room in thoughtful silence which allowed both of them time to go over what had just happened. Krayonder still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of him even thinking of anyone close to how he thought about Specs. And Specs, well, Specs was attempting to tear down insecurities as fast as they seemed to rise up in their mind. 

Krayonder loved them. Krayonder really loved them. Krayonder loved _ only them.  _

The silence was only broken again once the two of them had settled into bed with Krayonder holding Specs close to his chest and allowing them to be lulled into a comfortable haze by the nice quiet of the room. Specs had finally allowed themselves to begin to believe Krayonder’s words rather than their own mind. Sometimes it was nicer that way. Sometimes it was simpler to believe him. 

“You really do love me? All of me?” They whispered out against his black tee shirt. 

“Every last inch of you.” He reassured them. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone else in my life.”

“You deserve the world..” Specs managed to mumble out as sleep pulled them under its now comforting waves.

“You are my world.” 


	2. Part 2: The Mug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is absolutely based off of the mug post™️. Krayonder wants a mug, Specs doesn’t understand why.

꧁  **_5 years ago_ ** ꧂

“Specs? I want a mug.”

Normally, the request would’ve been met with an ‘oh?’ or maybe a ‘hmm’ from the other, who currently was busy working on writing a paper on upgrading communication systems on starships, but not this time. This time, the out of the blue request caught the attention of the officer in training that Krayonder was sitting with. 

“Well, why don’t we go looking for a garage sale this weekend? We can buy something nice for cheap.” Specs suggested, looking up from their laptop. 

“No. No no, I want a nice mug, one that’ll maybe start a collection or something. That’d be nice.” Krayonder continued on. 

It’s important now to make apparent the differences in the situations that each of them grew up in. 

Specs, having lived in a state of the art laboratory their entire life, didn’t quite wrap their head around the idea that a non-thrifted mug could be something  _ that  _ important to someone. They’d grown up comfortable, with everything they ever could’ve wanted- other than friends of course. They had Junior, but it wasn’t the same as the type of friendship Krayonder had come to provide Specs with. 

Krayonder, on the other hand, had grown up on a moon colony that was used to house war vets that the League didn’t want to keep on their fancy shmancy campus because they weren’t looking for a nice job to slave away at. He’d grown up only having what was necessary for what his parents considered a good childhood. He had a TV with both a DVD player and a VHS player, both of which were considered antique luxury items, he had his parents, and he managed to eat at least two meals everyday. For his birthday, he’d maybe get a football or a new DVD for a movie he’d heard about. He’d never, not once in his life, owned a nice mug. He didn’t even know what he’d do if he got a nice mug. One he owned and didn’t regret buying. 

“We have mugs, Krayonder, what’s wrong with the ones I brought from home?” They raised an eyebrow at their roommate who had taken to laying across the couch, looking down at Specs. 

“Nothing’s wrong with them! They just...aren’t the same as having my own mug.” Krayonder sighed, shaking his head. 

“Okay, I’m starting to think this is about more than just a mug.” The shorter student shook their head and patted his arm comfortingly. 

“Maybe it is, I don’t know! I just...want a mug. A real nice one, maybe not like a thousand space bucks worth of a mug, but something nice and personal and maybe with my name on it!” 

He was trying to get a message across that Specs just wasn’t understanding. If he wanted a mug so bad, nothing really was stopping him. He could just go get himself one if he really wanted to. 

“Kray, why do you want a mug so bad? You don’t drink coffee or tea! What’d you even put in it?” Specs let out a laugh, raising their eyebrows at him and finding it a little strange how worked up he was getting about a mug. 

“I dunno, orange juice? Water? Specs, why don’t you get it?  _ I want a mug _ !” 

“But I offered places where we could get one and you said no!”

At this point, Krayonder had begun to laugh a little too once he realized that this mug he had in mind didn’t hold the same weight to Specs as it did to him. And why did he think it would? Specs didn’t have that same mindset, they saw a mug as a mug. Something to hold their coffee. Krayonder viewed it as something people who had stability had. And he wanted it. 

“Well maybe I don’t want  _ other people’s _ mugs! Specs, I want my mug. I want to be the first one to own it. I want it to be mine.”

“Okay! We’ll get you your own mug, just not now. We’re both running off of students' budgets.” 

Sure, Specs might not have understood exactly why this was so important to him, but it was. He really wanted this mug. A personal little thing. So they’d do what they could to get it to him. 

꧁  **_present day_ ** ꧂

Yes, Krayonder was disappointed to be spending his 25th birthday prepping for another mission, who wouldn’t be? He wanted to be spending the day with Specs, alone preferably, and with a cake that said “happy birthday” on it in that cute all caps way that Specs wrote everything. Krayonder had wanted to spend his birthday in their apartment just off campus, eating pizza and watching movies and holding the love of his life close to him, but instead he was gearing up for another “minimum of six months” mission that was mostly going to be travel anyway. Still, he kept his chin up and his usual grin on his face as he boarded Starship 15-A2. 

“Jeez, the League really threw a curveball at us with this one! Didn’t even know about it until Saturday!” Krayonder exclaimed, glancing around for Specs in mild concern. They weren’t here..what if they ended up missing takeoff? 

“Emergency missions aren’t always the most ideal, but it really proves that the League trusts us,” Commander Up attempted to soften the situation. “This is their way of saying that we’re the best of the best!”

“Yeah, the best of the best of the best or maybe the most easily disposable,” Junior snorted out from where he was dragging his own bags onboard. 

“Someone’s not happy about taking off again.” Specs chided, giving the back of Junior’s head a flick as they passed him to stand by Krayonder. 

They hadn’t been outside of the ship at all, as it turns out. Hell, they were probably one of the first ones on board, Specs always seemed to enjoy missions. It made it easier for Krayonder to forget his annoyance when he saw Specs happy. 

“Yeah, I’m not the only one,” Junior shrugged, gesturing over to Krayonder, “I mean, look at the birthday boy. He looks like a kicked puppy.”

At that point, the others had cleared out to prep the rest of the ship, leaving Specs, Junior, and Krayonder to chat. Of course, any other crew would’ve told them to get their asses in gear, but not Commander Up. No, Up knew well enough that Specs’ part of the ship was all ready to go, Junior wasn’t going to help without complaining, and Krayonder deserved to not lug around crates of food on his birthday. 

“C’mon, man, I just want to get this mission over with, is that so bad?” Krayonder rolled his eyes, much to the surprise of the other two. 

“It should be a fairly simple mission too. There’s been an increased gravitational pull on a far off a planet named Dvarlorlea, one of the starships got dragged onto its surface and we’re being sent to investigate why.” Specs rattled off before realizing now wasn’t the time to stick to the facts and giving Krayonder an apologetic smile, “But we can still celebrate your birthday today, make you a cake and everything.”

“I was supposed to be spending the day with you, Specs, not just having a cake,” He sighed out in response, shaking his head and walking off in the direction of the movie room. “I’m gonna go watch The Karate Kid...the good one, with Jackie Chan.” 

“Damn, he is really upset about this,” Junior tsked lightly once Krayonder was out of earshot. “You think he’ll be grumpy all day?”

“I don’t think so, I’ve got a present for him that should cheer him right up.” Specs grinned, unable to hide their giddiness. They were sure they could improve Krayonder’s mood. “I’ll see you later, Junior.” 

With that, Specs pulled a box out of their bag that was roughly the size of Krayonder’s hand and wrapped nicely in shiny green wrapping paper. They made their way to the movie room, their smile growing more apologetic and less gleeful on the way over, they felt awful that they had to be on a mission on his birthday, but it didn’t mean the whole day was ruined. Specs let a small sigh out and stepped into the room, holding the box behind their back. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” They asked, rocking back and forth on their toes. 

“Of course, man, I can never turn down the opportunity to watch a movie with the coolest techie around,” Krayonder gave them a light grin, making space on the two person couch he was sprawled across. 

“I know being out in space for your birthday isn’t exactly an ideal situation, but hey, look on the bright side,” A brief pause while they took their seat, setting the present on their lap. “You’re here with me and you’re getting at least one gift.”

The reveal wasn’t nearly as dramatic as they’d wanted it to be, but the way his eyes lit up at the sight of the colorful box was enough to satisfy Specs’ desire for flare. Krayonder looked so happy at just the idea of a present from Specs that both of them were speechless for a few moments while Krayonder took the gift from Specs’ lap. 

“You got me something? Man, this is so sweet!” 

“You don’t even know what it is yet, Kray,” They chuckled out, shaking their head lightly at him. 

“But it’s from you, so it’s gotta be something dope,” His grin grew as he opened up the box, only for him to let out a gasp when he realized what Specs’ had gotten him. 

A mug.

A space patterned mug with Krayonder’s name on it in bold lettering. It was so much nicer than he’d ever dreamed it’d be. When he picked it up, his chest seemed to swell with pride. Dead god, this was his. Only his. No one else owned it before him. Krayonder could barely wrap his head around that idea.

“Do you like it?” Specs ventured once the silence had stretched a little too long for their liking. 

“Specs, I love it,” Krayonder looked over at them with happy tears in his eyes, carefully setting his new mug aside before practically dragging them into his lap for a hug. 

“Oh, I’m glad you do. It was custom made for you, not just printed on and all that shit. I have a colleague who really likes pottery and they owed me a favor, so I decided to use that on something more important than any League related thing I might need: you.” They couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off of their face as they looked down at him, cupping his face in their hands lovingly. “I painted it and wrote your name on it, but they formed it and baked it.”

“I can’t believe you remembered the mug thing, man...I thought you forgot it after that one time,” He laughed quietly, leaning into their touch and allowing his tears to fall. It meant so much to him, more than Specs probably realized.

“I’d never forget something so important to you, Kray. I never once forgot how determined you were to own something that was all your own,” They shook their head lightly, wiping his tears away with their thumb. 

“Dude, I already have something like that- oh, well it’s more of a some _ one _ like that! I got you! And you got me,” He laughed louder, pressing a quick kiss to Specs’ lips and causing them to go bright red. 

“Krayonder-“

“I know I know, you’ve got your rules with not being super affectionate onboard! I just couldn’t help myself, dude!”

“Krayonder-“

“Don’t be too mad at me over it! I swear it’s a one time thing! And you can consider it part of my birthday present-“

“Goddammit, Krayonder, would you shut the hell up!” Specs snapped, their eyebrows raised at him. They waited a moment, checking that he would actually keep his mouth closed. “I love you. The affection thing is just for everyone else’s sake, you know how Dr. Spaceclaw is about affection while at work, he hates it.”

Krayonder nodded and looked up at them silently for a few moments, earning a mildly annoyed groan and another kiss from the love of his life. He let out a triumphant whoop and shifted to hug Specs closer to him, resting his chin on their shoulder. 

“I love you, man.” He spoke up a few minutes later. 

“I love you too, Kray.” A light grin from Specs, who wasn’t paying all that much attention to the movie. 

“Hey, Specs?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Thank you for the mug.”

“Of course.”

Comfortable silence stretched between them for about ten minutes before Specs turned their gaze back down to Kray, one of the happiest smiled Krayonder had ever seen adorning their face. 

“Happy birthday, Krayonder.”


End file.
